


山海林

by sky_raining_millet



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_raining_millet/pseuds/sky_raining_millet





	山海林

「首先，爱情是發生在两个人之间的一种共同的经验——不过，说它是共同的经验并不意味着它在有关的两个人身上所引起的反响是同等的。世界上有爱者，也有被爱者，这是截然不同的两类人。往往，被爱者仅仅是爱者心底平静地蕴积了好久的那种爱情的触發剂。每一个恋爱的人都多少知道这一点。他在灵魂深处感到他的爱恋是一种很孤独的感情。他逐渐体会到一种新的、陌生的孤寂，正是这种發现使他痛苦。因此，对于恋爱者来说只有一件事可做。他必须尽可能深地把他的爱情禁铜在心中；他必须为自己创造一个全然是新的内心世界—一个认真的、奇异的、完全为他单独拥有的世界。」---卡森‧麦卡勒斯《伤心咖啡馆之歌》  
-  
「在范哥，等我们隐退后，就宣佈我们结婚了，还要环游世界当作蜜月旅行，好不好？」  
「我们现在不就在环游世界了吗？而且有谁不知道你是我的？」  
「……林先生，我要跟你离婚。」

对，我们每年都要离一次婚。这样才能在初春展开热烈的追求，盛夏时疯狂相恋，秋末便以身相许，好让整个寒冬都能依偎彼此，互相取暖。  
我决定要爱你，年復一年。  
-  
想跟林在范出国旅行，这个念头早在拍戏时就形成了。  
不过都只是念想而已，朴珍荣也不敢提，最多就是每天滑些社群媒体上的旅游照片。他们都很忙。自己要拍电视剧，他也跟金有谦有分队活动，一个国家接着一个国家飞。等到两边工作都告一段落后，又要开始准备回归，以及接续而来的世界巡迴，朴珍荣有时候还不敢点开自己的行事曆，看了老起鸡皮疙瘩。  
自从林在范搬出宿舍后，没有团体活动的时间两人经常见不到对方。大部分的时间他们都不在意，但总有些提早收工、难得没有行程的夜晚，恍然意识到少了陪伴的月光格外凄冷。很多次朴珍荣都想跑到林在范家，或是叫他回来宿舍住上一晚。但实际上也不过传个讯息，顶多打通电话，寒暄都很简短，毕竟他们连说爱的闲馀都没有。

两个人的总和却是孤独。  
-  
「哥这次还不错，再来一条吧。」  
林在范不明白再来一次的用意，这几次感觉上都是差不多的，再录下去也不会有新结果。朴珍荣在跟自己闹脾气？他冷静的语气让人压根摸不着头绪。他是最后一个成员，也没有什麽进度压力，或许只是对方求好心切吧，林在范摸摸鼻子又戴起耳机。  
事实上，朴珍荣没有认真听，每一次的重複都代表着他方才的分心。林在范似是没有發觉他这不专业的行为，泰然的吸一口咖啡，暗自下定决心不再恍神。  
越来越容易受林在范左右自己了。朴珍荣心想。  
开始准备回归之后，两人相处的时间分明是多了。即使是工作，林在范也会有意无意的送秋波，偷偷牵手、搂肩、触摸，一样也没少。可朴珍荣心理仍有不知从何而来的空缺，关于林在范的空缺。令人急切而不安。  
他搞不清楚，是他们之间怎麽了，还是自己怎麽了。  
-  
若说起上一次他感受到如此强烈的不安感，他们还以兄弟相称。  
朴珍荣也不能准确指出时间点，或许是刚结束无尽的等待，加上五位成员准备再次迎来出道时，也许是粉丝渐渐将他跟段宜恩凑在一对，林在范和崔荣宰被归在一块儿时……  
不是嫉妒，就是一种纯粹自我的，无以名状的疼痛。  
即使同住一个屋簷下，日日相见，他依然无法遏止想念着林在范。  
他需要更多，染隐一般。

找不到词句能形容当时正在经历的情感状态。  
说爱又太过慎重。珍贵的是林在范，不是自己的感情。  
珍贵的是林在范，朴珍荣不敢将他置于被爱的位置。假爱之名，被另一个人生吞活剥装入心中，是危险而恐怖的。于是他只能放任不管，等待着哪天自己会不药而愈。  
情势也不容许他年少轻狂，到底他仍是个顾全大局的人。  
组合正在上升期，自己拍完电视剧后又开始电影拍摄，生活很紧凑，他无法放任意识流落在无谓的想望中。

林在范没少看出朴珍荣的鬱鬱寡欢，却没多言。或许只是心态还未调适过来，也或许是紧张的行程使他疲倦……林在范盼着他那麽聪明的弟弟能自行消化，因此也没多过问些什麽。这样的决定对朴珍荣而言可说是好坏参半，好的是不需要直接面对溷乱的根源，坏的是，那不安感随着林在范的沉默，日以加剧。

日子就这麽过去，他们之间没有谁去开口确认关係。

Fly终于拿下空中波第一个一位，朴珍荣在后臺很难得哭了。林在范作为队长还得顾着镜头，没能过去安慰，馀光仍不时瞥过缩在角落的背影。  
回到宿舍后，林在范给了段宜恩、给了弟弟们一人一个拥抱，因为被嫌肉麻而喧嚣了好一会儿。最后一个才是朴珍荣，他蹑手蹑脚拉开拉门走进房间。甫结束电影拍摄就投入回归工作，朴珍荣消瘦许多，背影看上去小了几分，听见开门声慌忙回头的样子像极了受惊的小猫。流不少泪的双眼还有些肿胀，疲惫感也格外明显。  
「没事，只是想跟你聊聊。」  
林在范阻止对方起身，房间甚是昏暗，只有一盏小灯微微泛着光晕。他坐在朴珍荣对面，空间裡充斥着刚洗好澡的沐浴乳香味。  
「我们珍荣，这阵子辛苦你了。」  
伸手顺了顺朴珍荣的刘海，他很少用我们这个词。与林在范对上眼神，朴珍荣一下子酸了鼻头，想起他还是队裡老小的日子，也曾幻想着要一起跟这个人拿奖盃。泪水还含在眼眶裡时好似水晶盐，看出去的世界都折射着亮光，晶莹剔透。包括此刻在眼前的人。

没想到才说一句话就把人惹哭了，林在范慌张揩去他脸上的泪，对方却急忙撇开脸，他只好不知所措的打住话头。空气顿时陷入沉默，凝结成水晶盐包复住彼此。良久，朴珍荣才抿着唇缓缓抬头看向林在范。  
「嘿，你有听过一个理论吗？」  
提问来的唐突，朴珍荣根本料不到对方的意图。  
「什麽理论？」  
「两个人只要安静对望三秒，都没有闪避眼神的话，接吻就会成功。」  
还未意会到这句话的含意，林在范就凑身向前吻上他的唇。温热的鼻息扑面而来，他的眼睫扑扑扇着，手指紧拽住对方的衣角。

浑然不知的两个人，同时都经历着这情感状态。各自在朦胧中怀揣着心思，迷雾中茫茫摸索，只是他们能幸运的勾勒出对方的模样。

那一吻，把他整颗心都安住了，他才确认那无以名状的疼痛就是爱情本身。  
-  
回到录音现场，曲曲折折他们也终于结束了。  
林在范刚出录音间就直奔着拉走朴珍荣，随意将彼此纷纷塞入间空的小练习室。漆黑中他紧紧把人箍在怀裡，柔软的脸颊来回蹭在对方的脖颈间，如同平常Nora会对他做的。  
「生气了？」  
「嗯？我没有生气啊。」  
听了这回答，林在范猛然抬起头，方才还紧皱的眉头都舒展开来，咂吧在朴珍荣脸上亲一大口。  
「那就是想跟我待久一点囉？」  
一头雾水的朴珍荣这才意会过来他的意思，林在范分明是觉得自己被针对了。  
「嗯，我想你了，在范哥。」  
弟弟难得一次直白，乐的林在范玉米牙白晃晃全露在外头。伸手刮了刮他的鼻子，分明还把人当作还未成年的小毛头。  
「呵呵，我也想你了。」  
-  
巡迴在盛夏中开始，躁动的气息蠢蠢欲动。  
那不知从何而来的空缺总在作祟，朴珍荣觉得自己最近有些反常。也许是因为林在范在三个月的分队活动期间和金有谦相谈甚欢，分享了许多不为他所知的话题。而且自从那之后，林在范有些变了，对于林在范的转变，他显然很是无所适从。  
不仅仅只是展现自我一点也不害臊，对于示爱这方面的举动也一反常态的大方，从内而外，活脱脱像个行走的贺尔蒙。朴珍荣觉得自己快接不住了。  
开始出国后，即使分配的室友不是对方，两人最后也都会睡到同一间房。  
林在范接在朴珍荣后头洗澡，出来时他已吹干头髮，捧着书靠坐在床上。想也没想便扑身凑过去，發梢的水珠顺着滴到书页上，晕起了几圈深色。朴珍荣无奈阖起书本，任凭湿漉漉的头在自己大腿上枕到舒服的位置。  
从达拉斯直飞到洛杉矶便马不停蹄的准备演出，今天好不容易迎来久违的空閒，大家纷纷在附近找乐子，只有他们俩留守宿舍。朴珍荣就在社区裡闲晃，还顺道去了一趟洗衣店。林在范下午突然来了灵感，在房间裡写歌到刚刚被朴珍荣催促去梳洗才停。  
「哥要是累了，就赶紧吹干头髮睡觉吧。」  
「快干了吧，没关係。」  
林在范随意摸了一把，耸耸肩不以为意的说道。很久没剪的头髮长得都盖住了眼睛，其实他们俩都是，朴珍荣拨刘海的频率大幅增加，倒是林在范从未介意过，随那些發梢在眼前凌乱。  
事实上，他只任性那麽一下下，就怕弄疼了朴珍荣而迅速起身。跟着靠在床头，林在范侧头埋在对方的颈边，两隻手臂环绕在他的腰间，没刮的胡青搔的人痒，亦或是吞吐在肌肤上的鼻息惹人难耐。  
「我们珍荣真好闻。」  
快分不清到底是什麽让自己躁动难安，朴珍荣慌忙借着要关床头灯来挣脱他的怀抱。  
抽离唯一的光源，再转头顿时看不见对方的脸庞，他竟然可耻的觉得放鬆了点。  
「在范哥，我后天要跟Mark哥去圣莫妮卡……」  
朴珍荣小声地几乎要听不见，这个约虽然不是自己促成的，仍会对林在范感到愧对。  
「我知道。」  
早就翻身躺下的林在范悠悠回答，过不久便规律的轻發鼾声。留下背后的人无眠了一整夜。

洛杉矶是个很乾脆的城市，似乎证明了段宜恩就是在这裡长大的孩子。  
太阳乾脆的撒落，沙滩乾脆的灼烧，海水却乾脆的冰凉。他们脱了鞋泡过海水，趁着天气还很好在一处铺上毛巾席地而坐。段宜恩熟悉的躺在沙面，摘下帽子盖住脸，一气呵成。朴珍荣拍掉卡在鞋尖的砂砾，坐在一旁准备看完昨天被打断的章节。  
海滩上没有遮蔽，下午的阳光大面积洒落，转瞬晒乾脚上的水珠，把皮肤烤成暖烘烘的小麦色，浸渍于金黄色中的人暖出一圈蒸腾的热气。  
「你跟在范还好吗？」  
最后是段宜恩先开的口，朴珍荣回过神發现自己一页也没翻。  
「喔？嗯……还好吧。」  
他或许早已看穿自己的心事，才会约自己出来散心。如若是表现得太过明显，那林在范不也就看出来了？  
「那就好。不论如何，希望你可以试着多信任在范、多信任自己一点。」  
太阳逐渐西沉的轨迹很明显，毫不犹豫收束起温暖的光芒，剩馀的紫橘晚霞铺排开一层寒凉的风。朴珍荣不禁颤抖一下，起了鸡皮疙瘩，也有可能是因为段宜恩的话而起。

明明都是沿着海岸成长的孩子，却不能和段宜恩一般果决。王嘉尔总要他相信自己，朴珍荣这个人终要成为耀眼的星星。  
但他只是个来自镇海的男孩，除了他还有谁记得。  
所以总是兢兢业业不敢懈怠，朴珍荣知道只要努力就会有回报，可该如何努力才能让林在范一直爱他，没有解答。林在范每对他好，夜晚就越發寂寞空虚。人们总说先喜欢上的人就输了。朴珍荣早就输给林在范了。  
-  
在洛杉矶的最后一天，一行人玩的不亦乐乎，每个人都几乎是强撑着精神整理完行李。朴珍荣依然比较早准备好就寝，他盘腿坐在床上，手上仍捧着同一本书，眯着双眼重複看着同一句话。  
「不是说不用等我吗？」  
揉了揉疲倦的眼皮，只见林在范顶着吹的半干的头蹲在床边。接过朴珍荣手裡的书轻放在地板，侧身作在床边，双手支在他的两侧，一俯身便二话不说贴近他的唇。不是那种蜻蜓点水的晚安吻，林在范的索求缱绻缠绵，整个人几乎复在朴珍荣身上，朴珍荣只能胡乱把手搭在他的肩头，任凭对方侵入掠夺，气氛瞬间转为昏黄暧昧。  
「做吗？」  
好不容易找到空档喘息，他以为林在范是来要他的，没想到对方却摇摇头，脸颊轻贴在他的耳畔。  
「明天我们去看日出吧。」  
-  
天色昏蒙，太阳幸好还未升起。  
他们随手摸过的外套甚至都太单薄，海风吹的连髮丝都瑟瑟發抖。  
朴珍荣也不是太在乎，半睁着惺忪睡眼，大脑也尚未开始运转。  
「要不先回车上？」  
林在范小心翼翼提问，语气满是愧疚。  
「没事，还好。」  
吸了吸鼻子，朴珍荣决定儘快适应，他才不愿意大老远跑来还错过日出。车裡现在全是林在范的味道，太温暖了。  
缩着肩膀，双手插在各自的口袋裡取暖，冷的连牵手都省去。  
「哥还记得我们上次看日出许的愿望吗？」

当然记得。  
那时他们结束JJ PROJECT的活动好些时日了。迟迟等不到的回归暗示着什麽，彼此心裡都很清楚。心照不宣的事眼神其实都藏不住，如何读不懂。  
放假时林在范腾出几天，和朴珍荣一起回了趟镇海。  
咸腥的海味，浓浓的庆尚道方言，两个血气方刚的少年身在其中也显得清新可爱。  
「在范哥，明天一起去看日出好不好？」  
凡是朴珍荣提出，林在范没有不好的。他这辈子还没认真看过日出。  
那天晚上他们乾脆不睡了，玩游戏、聊天，一路熬到凌晨偷偷摸摸出门。两个未成年也没有代步工具，就骑着自行车跑到附近能看到海的地方，还好朴珍荣家比较靠外，往高处去一些就能望见海平线。  
天色仍没有暖意，他们只能双手抱胸频频哆嗦。  
「等下太阳出来的时候要记得许愿喔！」  
听说这样愿望就会实现，朴珍荣又补充。论起来，他还是比林在范多些浪漫情怀。  
就在两人打打闹闹之间，缓缓的，遥远的平线上开始摛起淡淡的橘金色。  
「我要永远在舞臺上唱歌！」  
林在范先开了头，像站在学校天臺那般朝着天空呐喊。  
「那我要一直跟林在范在舞臺上表演！」  
朴珍荣也跟在后头许了愿，然后他们相视而笑，太阳以极快的速度升起，大地被整片的温和柔软垄罩。  
很多秘密在那时都被初升的阳光照耀得无处躲藏。

「你的愿望跟当时还一样吗？」  
林在范搓着手望向前方一波波的浪花，这裡就在朴珍荣跟段宜恩去的那片海滩旁边，他听说威尼斯海滩的日出很美。  
「一样也不一样吧。」  
「看来都有新鲜事可听了，那我们猜拳，输的人等会儿先许愿。」  
结果朴珍荣输了，还是三战两胜制。等待日出的其间顿时陷入寂静，只剩海水冲刷沙滩的声音，起起落落的浪潮带走一分一秒。  
直到漆黑的天色被曙光冲破，耀眼的金黄倾泻在粼粼波光上，折射出五光十色。林在范于是笑着看向身旁的人，朴珍荣莫名觉得害羞。自己很久没做过这种事了。  
「我要一直跟林在范在一起！」  
好不容易鼓起勇气喊出来，朴珍荣羞的直盯着前方，头也不敢转去看林在范一眼。他从不如此直接的说情过，珍贵的总细心收藏，不随意从心中掏出。珍贵的是林在范，他不愿过度的带给他负担，想牵他时只穿过人群注视他也行，想抱他时就跟他握个手便足矣，节制而理性的，偷偷满足自己的感情。  
过了许久，林在范迟迟没有出声。在朴珍荣耐不住性子之际，林在范终于绕到他面前，把他的手掌朝上捧在自己手心。  
「朴珍荣，我要跟你结婚。」  
他把不知何时便攥在手中的两枚戒指放到朴珍荣手掌上，逆着光，整个人都镀上了一圈光亮的毛边。  
不知是光线太刺眼，还是海风太扎人，朴珍荣的眼睛酸痛的流下泪水。  
「我是想在一起一辈子的那样爱你。相信我，好吗？」  
其实他们彼此都太清楚，婚姻不会是他们爱情的归属，也不是任何证明。但在这滚滚世俗裡，可能找不到比婚戒更能令人安心的圈套了。  
朴珍荣这才明白，即使各自的感受不尽相同，他们确确实实经验着共同的爱情。朴珍荣终于可以开始相信，就像他爱林在范，他也是这样爱自己的。

「在范哥，等我们隐退后，就宣佈我们结婚了，还要环游世界当作蜜月旅行，好不好？」  
「我们现在不就在环游世界了吗？而且有谁不知道你是我的？」  
「……林先生，我要跟你离婚。」  
早晨的洛杉矶风光明媚，他们宾士在空荡荡的道路上，彷佛他们还在镇海时的样子。  
「不过那天我跟Mark哥要出去的事，你是怎麽知道的？」  
看着车窗外相同的景色，朴珍荣突然想起这困扰他的疑问。  
「秘密。」  
绿灯亮起踩下油门之际，林在范拉过并紧紧扣住朴珍荣的手，露出他一贯得逞的微笑。  
是他拜託段宜恩的。林在范不只一次注意到朴珍荣在流览风景照，尤其是海边的照片特别多，所以才想着趁他们来到加州的这段时间，让段宜恩带他去看看。另外他也不只一次感受到朴珍荣最近的反常，才想让朋友顺便替自己探探口风，谁知道回来后段宜恩只告诉他「你还是亲自走一趟吧。」于是他只好在夹缝中紧急塞入这个行程，还好戒指一直带在身上，比自己预期的还早派上用场。  
或者说，其实已经晚了。  
他早该在镇海时就拿出来，牢牢套住朴珍荣这颗飘摇不安的心。


End file.
